The Community Alcoholism services program is primarily an information and referral program actively working with clients who have alcoholism, and other related problems such as legal, housing, unemployment, cultural and economic problems. We are a counseling and advocacy program within the juvenile, district and family courts. Education and training is available through this program for all social service agencies, private and public schools, law-enforcement agencies, low-income groups, churches and civic groups. We are reaching out into the twenty three towns in our catchment area through information seminars, workshops and the radio and news media. Special emphasis is placed on treating alcoholism as a family disease. We accept referrals from agencies, individuals and business and industry regardless of the clients economic status. Services available are counseling on a one-one level, group therapy for alcoholics, spouses, and children. We also conducted family therapy when applicable. Home visits are made when appropriate. We service approximately 1,000 new clients yearly. The program refers the client into the appropriate resources and follows them through the continuum of services into their recovery. This program's most effective resource to date is A. A., Alanon and Alateen.